The present invention generally relates to cleaning compositions and methods for making and using such compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to light duty liquid cleaning compositions containing xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and methods for making and using such compositions.
Soaps made from animal fats have been used for many years to clean dishes, utensils and other materials. More recently, cleaning compositions have been formulated using other surfactants to enhance their cleaning performance. Typical surfactants include anionics, nonionics, zwitterionics, ampholytics, cationics and those described in Surface Active Agents, Volumes I and II by Schwartz, Perry and Berch (New York, Interscience Publishers), in Nonionic Surfactants, ed. by M. J. Schick (New York, M. Dekker, 1967), and in McCutcheon""s Emulsifiers and Detergents (1989 Annual, M.C. Publishing Co.), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Nonionic surfactants provide good cleaning properties and can also act as defoaming agents. Nonionic surfactants are typically manufactured by alkoxylation of alcohols, fatty acids or esters. For example, nonionic surfactants can be synthesized by ethoxylating an alcohol or fatty acid with ethylene oxide; ethoxylation adds ethoxy groups (xe2x80x94OCH2CH2xe2x80x94) to the active hydrogen of the alcohol or fatty acid. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,627,121; 4,835,321; 4,820,673; 4,775,653; 4,754,075; 4,239,917; and International Patent Publication No. WO 85/00365, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.) Other nonionic surfactants include amine oxides and alkanolamides. Alkanolamides can be alkoxylated to form alkoxylated alkanolamides. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,034,257 and 6,034,257, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.) Nonionic surfactants alone, however, generally lack sufficient cleaning performance for some light duty applications.
Nonionic surfactants are often combined with inorganic or organic salts of a polyvalent metal cation, particularly magnesium cations. The metal salts provide several benefits, such as improved cleaning performance in dilute usage, particularly in soft water areas. Although magnesium is the preferred multivalent metal from which the salts are formed, other polyvalent metal ions can also be used. The use of polyvalent metal salts can be limited, however, because they can be insoluble in the aqueous phase of the system. In particular, changes in the pH of the aqueous phase can cause precipitation of the metal salts and deposition of dishes or utensils cleaned with the composition.
Anionic surfactants can also be combined with nonionic surfactants. Recently, interest in xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9csulfofatty acidsxe2x80x9d) as an anionic co-surfactant has increased due to the improved cleaning properties of this class of surfactants over a range of water hardness conditions. The use of xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters has not been widely accepted, however, due to several disadvantages of such sulfofatty acids. One disadvantage is that di-salts form during manufacture of xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters. (Di-salts form by hydrolysis of the ester bond of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester to form sulfonated fatty acid salts.) While mono-salts of xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters have the desired surface active agent properties, di-salts have several undesirable properties that degrade the performance of the resulting composition. For example, the Kraft point of a C16 methyl ester sulfonate (xe2x80x9cMESxe2x80x9d) di-salt is 65xc2x0 C., as compared to 17xc2x0 C. for the mono-salt form of C16 MES. (The Kraft point is the temperature at which the solubility of an ionic surfactant becomes equal to its critical micelle concentration; below the Kraft point, surfactants form precipitates instead of micelles.) Thus, the higher the Kraft point leads to more di-salt precipitates from the composition. The resulting poor di-salt solubility in cool and even slightly hard water is a disadvantage in most applications. The presence of large amounts of di-salt in xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, therefore, results in a poorer quality xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester product, characterized by degraded performance and reduced application flexibility.
A related problem is that di-salts form during storage and in detergent formulations. In particular, mono-salts of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester hydrolyze in the presence of moisture and a high pH component to form di-salts. For example, in detergent formulations where MES is well mixed with high pH components under aqueous conditions, the MES will hydrolyze nearly completely to the di-salt form. High pH components include builders, such as silicates or carbonates, and bases, such as sodium hydroxide (NaOH). This chemical instability discourages the use of xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters in many applications.
Another problem associated with xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester-containing detergent compositions is pH drift in unbuffered liquid formulations. In concentrated solutions of such sulfofatty acids, the pH of the solution drifts towards the acidic (lower) range. pH drift interferes with other cleaning components in the composition. To prevent pH drift, buffering or alkalizing agents are added to detergents. Buffering or alkalizing agents, such as caustic soda (NaOH), cause additional di-salt formation, however, which decreases the performance of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester.
xcex1-Sulfofatty acid esters also have limited solubility in concentrated solutions. For example, phase separation occurs in concentrated aqueous solutions of C16 or C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters if the sulfofatty acid ester is not adequately solubilized.
Thus, there is a need for light duty liquid cleaning compositions comprising xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester that exhibit reduced di-salt formation. There is a further need for a light duty liquid in cleaning compositions that are stabilized and exhibit reduced pH drift and/or phase separation by the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester.
The present invention provides cleaning compositions comprising xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester. Effective amounts of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and hydrotrope are combined to form a cleaning composition, such as a light duty liquid cleaning composition. The composition further includes nonionic surfactant, such as alkoxylated alkanolamide and/or amine oxide.
The xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and the hydrotrope form a stabilized composition. In one embodiment, the hydrotrope solubilizes the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester in solution and reduces phase separation. In a second embodiment, effective amounts of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and the hydrotrope reduce pH drift in the composition, thereby reducing additional di-salt formation. In another embodiment, effective amounts of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and the hydrotrope reduce additional di-salt formation by sparing the need for alkalizing agents. In still another embodiment, effective amounts of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and the hydrotrope provide multiple stabilizing effects. In a preferred embodiment, the hydrotrope is urea. The urea is typically substantially free of ammonium carbamate.
The nonionic surfactants can be, for example, an alkoxylated alkanolamide and/or an amine oxide. The nonionic surfactants improve the cleaning performance of the composition. In a preferred embodiment the nonionic surfactant and xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester spare the requirement for polyvalent metal salts. The composition can optionally include other cleaning components, such as, for example, alkyl poly-glucosides, n-methyl glucamides and other glucose and/or galactose derived surfactants.
Methods of making cleaning compositions comprising xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester are also provided. Such methods generally include providing xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, hydrotrope and nonionic surfactant, and mixing these components to form the composition. The method optionally further includes adding other cleaning components to the composition, such as, for example, alkyl poly-glucosides, n-methyl glucamides, and other glucose and/or galactose derived surfactants.
The following description provides specific details, such as materials and dimensions, to provide a thorough understanding of the present invention. The skilled artisan, however, will appreciate that the present invention can be practiced without employing these specific details. Indeed, the present invention can be practiced in conjunction with processing, manufacturing or fabricating techniques conventionally used in the detergent industry. Moreover, the processes below describe only steps, rather than a complete process flow, for manufacturing the composition.
A preferred embodiment is directed to compositions comprising xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, hydrotrope, and nonionic surfactants. The xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, hydrotrope, and nonionic surfactants are combined to form a composition according to the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment, the composition comprises at least one xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester. Such sulfofatty acid has an ester linkage between a carboxylic acid and an alkanol and is sulfonated at the xcex1-position of the carboxylic acid. The xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester is typically of the following formula (I): 
where R1 is a linear or branched alkane, R2 is a linear or branched alkane, and R3 is hydrogen, a halogen, a mono-valent or di-valent cation, or an unsubstituted or substituted ammonium cation. R1 can be a C4-C24, including a C8, C10, C12, C14, C16 and/or C18 alkane. R2 can be C1 to C8, including a methyl group. R3 is typically a mono-valent or di-valent cation, such as a cation that forms a water soluble salt with the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester (e.g., an alkali metal salt such as sodium, potassium or lithium). The xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester of formula (I) can be a methyl ester sulfonate, such as a C8 to C18 methyl ester sulfonate.
More typically, the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester is of the following formula (II): 
where R1 and R2 are alkanes and M is a monovalent cation. For example, R1 can be an alkane containing 4 to 24 carbon atoms, and is typically a C8, C10, C12, C14, C16 and/or C18 alkane. R2 typically an alkane containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and more typically a methyl group. M is typically an alkali metal, such as sodium or potassium cations. The xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester of formula (II) can be a sodium methyl ester sulfonate, such as a sodium C8-C18 methyl ester sulfonate.
In one embodiment, the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester is a C8, C10, C12, C14, C16 or C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester. In another embodiment, the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester comprises a mixture of xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters. For example, the composition can comprise a mixture of C8, C10, C12, C14, C16 and C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters. Such a mixture can be prepared from a natural fat or oil, such as any of those described below.
In yet another embodiment, the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester is a mixture of different chain lengths, where the proportions of the different chain lengths are selected according to the properties of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters. For example, C16 and C18 sulfofatty acids (e.g., from tallow and/or palm stearin MES) generally provide better surface active agent properties, but are less soluble in aqueous solutions. C8, C10, C12 and C14 xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters (e.g., from palm kernel oil or coconut oil) are more soluble in water, but have lesser surface active agent properties. Suitable mixtures further include C8, C10, C12 and/or C14 xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters combined with C16 and/or C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters in ranges from about 1 to about 99 percent of C8, C10, C12 and/or C14 xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester to about 99 to about 1 weight percent of C16 and/or C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester. Other suitable mixtures include about 1 to about 99 weight percent of C16 xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and about 99 to about 1 weight percent of C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester.
The composition can also be enriched for certain xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters, as disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/574,996, filed May 19, 2000, to provide the desired surfactant properties. The disclosure of that application is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. For example, xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters prepared from natural sources, such as palm kernel (stearin) oil, palm kernel (olein) oil, or beef tallow, are enriched for C16 and/or C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters by addition of the certain chain length (purified or semi-purified) xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters to a mixture of xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters. xcex1-Sulfofatty acid esters prepared from other sources can also be enriched for one or more chain length xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters, such as C16 and/or C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters. For enrichment of C16 or C18 to other chain length xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters, suitable ratios for enrichment range from greater than 0.5:1, to about 1:1, to about 1.5:1, to greater than 2:1, and up to about 5-6:1, or more. An enriched mixture can also comprise about 50 to about 60 weight percent C8-C18 xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters and about 50 to about 40 weight percent C16 xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, based on the total weight of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters.
Methods of preparing xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters are known to the skilled artisan. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,587,500; 5,384,422; 5,382,677; 5,329,030; 4,816,188; and 4,671,900; and The Journal of American Oil Chemists Society 52:323-29 (1975); the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. xcex1-Sulfofatty acid esters can be prepared from a variety of sources of fatty acids, including beef tallow, palm kernel oil, palm kernel (olein) oil, palm kernel (stearin) oil, coconut oil, soybean oil, canola oil, cohune oil, coco butter, palm oil, white grease, cottonseed oil, corn oil, rape seed oil, yellow grease, mixtures thereof or fractions thereof. Other examples of fatty acids that can be used to make xcex1-sulfofatty acid esters include caprylic (C8), capric (C10), lauric (C12), myristic (C14), myristoleic (C14), palmitic (C16), palmitoleic (C16), (C18), oleic (C18), linoleic (C18), linolenic (C18), ricinoleic (C18), arachidic (C20), gadolic (C20), behenic (C22) and erucic (C22) fatty acids. xcex1-Sulfofatty acid esters prepared from one or more of these starting materials are within the scope of the present invention.
Compositions according to the present invention comprise an effective amount of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester (i.e., an amount that provides the desired anionic surface active agent properties). In one embodiment, an effective amount is at least about 5 weight percent xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester. In another embodiment, an effective amount is at least about 10 weight percent xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester. In still another embodiment, an effective amount is at least about 15 weight percent, at least about 20 weight percent, or at least about 25 weight percent. In other embodiments, the effective amount of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester is at least about 35 weight percent. These weight percentages are based on the total weight of the composition.
The composition also comprises an effective amount of at least one hydrotrope. The hydrotrope provides one or more stabilizing effects to the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester-containing composition. In one embodiment, the hydrotrope aids in a solubilizing the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester in an aqueous solution. In another embodiment, the hydrotrope reduces phase separation of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester from aqueous components. Effective amounts of hydrotrope to aid in solubilizing xcex1-sulfofatty acid in solution, and/or to reduce phase separation, are determined by, for example, titrating a solution containing the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester until the desired quantity of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester is solubilized.
In another embodiment, effective amounts of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and the hydrotrope stabilize the composition by reducing pH drift towards either more acidic or more basic pH values. The xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester is combined with an effective amount of the hydrotrope to stabilize the pH of the composition within a desired range, as compared with a non-stabilized composition. In still another embodiment, effective amounts of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and the hydrotrope stabilize the composition by reducing pH drift outside the desired pH range. According to this embodiment, the effective amount of the hydrotrope is determined, for example, according to the intended shelf life of the composition, so that the pH of the composition remains within the desired pH range during storage.
Effective amounts of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and the hydrotrope stabilize the pH of the composition, so that no more than a minor amount of additional di-salt forms in the composition. to The hydrotrope can stabilize the composition by reducing pH drift and/or sparing the requirement for alkalizing agents. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cminor amountxe2x80x9d means no more than about 30 weight percent additional di-salt. More typically, a minor amount is no more than about 15 weight percent additional di-salt, or no more than about 7 weight percent additional di-salt. As will be appreciated by the skilled artisan, the preceding ranges apply to additional di-salt formation and exclude di-salt already present in the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester as a result of the manufacturing process. The method of George Battaglini et al., Analytical Methods for Alpha Sulfo Methyl Tallowate, JOACS, Vol. 63, No. 8 (August 1986), can be used to determine the amount of di-salt in an xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester sample, and any increase in such a sample as compared with a control sample. The disclosure of this publication is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
In still another embodiment, the hydrotrope provides more than one stabilizing effect. For example, the hydrotrope can aid in solubilizing the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and reduce pH drift, thereby reducing di-salt formation.
The hydrotrope is typically urea. The urea generally contains little to no ammonium carbamate. For example, urea which is substantially free of ammonium carbamate contains less than about 0.1 weight percent ammonium carbamate. An effective amount of urea is combined with an effective amount of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester to aid in solubilizing the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester in solution and/or to reduce pH drift. For example, in some applications an effective amount of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester ranges from about 5 to about 35 weight percent and an effective amount of urea ranges from about 1 to about 30 weight percent, where the weight percentages are based on the total weight of the composition. In other applications, the effective amount of urea ranges from about 15 to about 20 weight percent, from about 7.5 to about 10 weight percent, or from about 7.5 to about 20 weight percent. The effective amount of urea is determined, for example, by titrating a solution containing xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester(s) until the desired stabilizing effect is achieved.
The cleaning composition further comprises at least one nonionic surfactant. More typically, the compositions comprises at least two nonionic surfactants. In one embodiment, the cleaning composition comprises an amine oxide and an alkanolamide.
The amine oxide is typically of the formula (III): 
where R4 is a C4-C20 group, such as alkyl, hydroalkyl (e.g., 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, polyols, and the like) or alkoxylated alkyl, in which the alkyl and alkoxy contain from 1 to 20, and 2-3, carbon atoms, respectively. R5 and R6 are each independently selected from C1-C8 alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, and the like), hydroalkyl (e.g., 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, polyols and the like) or alkoxylated alkyl, in which the alkyl and alkoxy contain from 1 to 8 and 2-3 carbon atoms, respectively. The degree of alkoxylation can range from 0 to about 10, or more. Suitable amine oxides and alkoxylated amine oxides are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,824, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In a preferred embodiment, the amine oxide is a tertiary amine oxide of the following formula (III): 
where R4 is a C8-C16 alkane and R5 and R6 are independently selected from methyl or ethyl. For example, suitable tertiary amines include C12-C14 dimethyl amine oxides, such as those manufactured by Albright and Wilson Americas Inc. (Glen Allen, Va.) and sold under the trade mark EMPIGEN(copyright) OB/EBA.
Cleaning compositions in accordance with the present invention contain an effective amount of the amine oxide (e.g., an amount which enhances soil removal). Typically, an effective amount is at least about one weight percent, more typically about 5 weight percent to about 10 weight percent, or more.
The alkanolamide is generally of the following formula (IV): 
where R7 is an alkyl (e.g., a C4-C24 alkane), alkenyl (e.g., a C4-C24 alkene), alkylene (e.g., a C4-C24 alkylene), or hydroalkyl (e.g., a C4-C24 alkanol or polyol) group. R8 and R9 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl (e.g., a C1-C8 alkane), hydroalkyl (e.g., a C1-C8 alkanol or polyol), or alkoxylated alkyl (e.g., C1-C8 hydroalkyl groups linked to a C2-C24 alkane). R7 is typically an alkyl group containing 6 to 22 carbon atoms. The alkanolamide can be, for example, a C18 monoethanolamide or an alkanolamide prepared from coconut oil or palm kernel oil, such as those manufactured by Albright and Wilson Americas Inc. (Glen Allen, Va.) and sold under the trade mark EMPILAN(copyright) CME.
The alkanolamide is typically an alkoxylated alkanolamide of the following formula (V): 
where R7 is an alkyl (e.g., a C4-C24 alkane), alkenyl (e.g., a C4-C24 alkene), alkylene (e.g., a C4-C24 alkylene), hydroalkyl (e.g., a C4-C24 alkanol or polyol) or alkoxylated alkyl. R10 is an alkyl group, and n is a positive integer. R8 and R9 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl (e.g., a C1-C8 alkane), hydroalkyl (e.g., a C1-C8 alkanol) or alkoxylated alkyl (e.g., C1-C8 hydroalkyl groups linked to a C2-C24 alkane). R7 is typically an alkyl group containing 6 to 22 carbon atoms. R10 is typically a C1-C3 alkane. The degree of alkoxylation (the molar ratio of the oxyalkyl groups per mole of alkanolamide) can range from about 1 to about 100, or from about 3 to about 8, or about 5 to 6. The alkoxylated alkanolamide is typically an alkoxylated monoalkanolamide, such as a C18 alkoxylated monoalkanolamide or an alkoxyated alkanolamide prepared from coconut oil (e.g., EMPLIAN(copyright) MAA from Albright and Wilson Americas Inc. (Glen Allen, Va.)) or palm kernel oil.
Methods of manufacturing alkoxylated alkanolamides are known to the skilled artisan. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,034,257 and 6,034,257, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.) Sources of fatty acids for the manufacture of alkanolamides include beef tallow, palm kernel oil, palm stearin oil, palm olein oil, coconut oil, soybean oil, canola oil, cohune oil, coco butter, palm oil, white grease, yellow grease, cottonseed oil, corn oil, rape seed oil, and mixtures or fractions thereof. Suitable fatty acids for the manufacture of alkanolamides further include caprylic (C8), capric (C10), lauric (C12), myristic (C14), myristoleic (C14), palmitic (C16), palmitoleic (C16), stearic (C18), oleic (C18), linoleic (C18), linolenic (C18), ricinoleic (C18arachidic (C20), gadolic (C20), behenic (C22) and erucic (C22) fatty acids. Alkanolamides prepared from one or more of these starting materials are within the scope of the present invention.
The alkanolamide is typically present in an effective amount, such as at least about one weight percent, more typically about 2.5 weight percent to about 5 weight percent, or more.
The composition can optionally include other cleaning components, such as preservatives, fragrance, chelating agents (e.g., ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid), dyes, solvents (e.g., water, alcohol, and the like), enzymes, and other components commonly used in the field. In a preferred embodiment, the composition is free of substances that cause more than a minor amount of additional di-salt formation.
Suitable preservatives include, for example, DOWICIL(copyright) 75 (CAS/ID No.: 004080-31-3), KATHON(copyright) CG/CIP (3(2H)-isothiazolone, 5-chloro-2-methyl-, mixed with 2 methyl-3(2H) isothiazolone), Surcide P (hexahydro-1,3,5,-tris(2-hydroxyethyl)-s-triazine) and bronopol (2-nitro-2-bromo-1,3-propanediol).
The composition optionally includes secondary nonionic surfactants, such as those containing an organic hydrophobic group and a hydrophilic group that is a reaction product of a solubilizing group (such as a carboxylate, hydroxyl, amido or amino group) with an alkylating agent, such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide), or a polyhydration product thereof (such as polyethylene glycol). Such nonionic surfactants include, for example, polyoxyalkylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyalkylene alkylphenyl ethers, polyoxyalkylene sorbitol fatty acid esters, polyoxyalkylene sorbitol fatty acid esters, polyalkylene glycol fatty acid esters, alkyl polyalkylene glycol fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyalkylene castor oils, polyoxyalkylene alkylamines, and glycerol fatty acid esters. Other suitable surfactants include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,394 and 6,046,149, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In another embodiment, the composition contains only minor amounts of secondary nonionic surfactants. As used herein, a xe2x80x9cminor amountxe2x80x9d of secondary nonionic surfactant is between about 0.5 and about 5 weight percent. Alternatively, the composition is substantially free of secondary nonionic surfactants. In this context, the term xe2x80x9csubstantially freexe2x80x9d means less than about one weight percent.
The composition also optionally includes a secondary anionic surfactant. Suitable secondary anionic surfactants includes those surfactants that contain a long chain hydrocarbon hydrophobic group in their molecular structure and a hydrophilic group (i.e., water solubilizing group), such as carboxylate, sulfonate, sulfate or phosphate groups. Suitable secondary anionic surfactants include salts, such as sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, barium, iron, ammonium and amine salts. Other suitable secondary anionic surfactants include the alkali metal, ammonium and alkanol ammonium salts of organic sulfuric reaction products having in their molecular structure an alkyl or alkaryl group containing from 8 to 22 carbon atoms and a sulfonic or sulfuric acid group. Examples of such anionic surfactants include water soluble salts of alkyl benzene sulfonates having between 8 and 22 carbon atoms in the alkyl group, and alkyl ether sulfates having between 8 and 22 carbon atoms in the alkyl group. Other anionic surfactants include polyethoxylated alcohol sulfates, such as those sold under the trade name CALFOAM(copyright) 303 (Pilot Chemical Company, California). Examples of other anionic surfactants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,586, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In another embodiment, the composition comprises only minor amounts of secondary anionic surfactants. As used in this context, a xe2x80x9cminor amountxe2x80x9d of secondary anionic surfactant is between about 0.5 and about 5 weight percent. Alternatively, the composition is substantially free of secondary anionic surfactants. In this context, the term xe2x80x9csubstantially freexe2x80x9d means less than about one weight percent.
Suitable solvents include water, a C1-C4 alcohol, a mixture of water and a C1-C4 monohydric alcohol (e.g., ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, and mixtures thereof), and the like. In one embodiment, the solvent comprises from about 90% to about 5% by weight, typically about 40% to about 75% of the composition. Other suitable components include diluents. Diluents can be inorganic salts, such as sodium and potassium sulfate, ammonium chloride, sodium and potassium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, and the like. Such diluents can be present at levels of from about 0 weight percent to about 10 weight percent, preferably from about 0 to about 5 weight percent.
The composition can optionally include sugar-based surfactants. Such sugar-based surfactants include alkyl polyglucosides, alkyl polysaccharides, glucosamides, (e.g., n-methyl glucamide), sucroglycerides, alkylglucosamides, and alkylglucosides. In another embodiment, the composition is substantially free of sugar-based surfactant. In the context of sugar-based surfactants, the term xe2x80x9csubstantially free ofxe2x80x9d means less than about one weight percent of the recited component.
The composition can optionally further include an inorganic or organic salt or oxide of a polyvalent metal cation, particularly magnesium. The metal salt or oxide can provide several benefits including improved cleaning performance in dilute usage, particularly in soft water areas. Magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, magnesium chloride, magnesium acetate, magnesium propionoate, and magnesium hydroxide are suitable magnesium salts. Other suitable polyvalent metal ions are those that are nontoxic and are soluble in the aqueous phase of the system at the desired pH level. Thus, depending on such factors as the pH of the system, the surfactants, and so on, other suitable polyvalent metal ions, such as aluminum, copper, nickel, iron, calcium, and the like can be included in the composition. The proportion of the multivalent salt generally will typically be from 0 to about 6 weight percent, more typically from about 1 to about 5 weight percent.
In a preferred embodiment, the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester spares the requirement for multivalent salts. The xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester typically reduces the requirement for the multivalent salt as compared with a composition that does not contain the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester. In an alternative embodiment, the composition is substantially free of multivalent salts. In this context, substantially free means less than about one weight percent.
Compositions according to the present invention are formed by any suitable method known to the skilled artisan. Typically, effective amounts of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, hydrotrope, and nonionic surfactant are combined to form the composition. In one embodiment, the hydrotrope is solubilized in a solvent (e.g., water) prior to the addition of the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester and the other components. Other suitable methods include those described in Perry""s Chemical Engineers"" Handbook (6th Ed.), chapter 19 (1984), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein). In another embodiment, effective amounts of xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, hydrotrope, and nonionic surfactant, and other components are combined, according to the desired properties of the final composition. For example, the xcex1-sulfofatty acid ester, hydrotrope and nonionic surfactant are combined in a mixer, other cleaning components are added, then the components are mixed to form a composition according to the present invention.